Trust is a Five Letter Word
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: Their fight a few nights ago had been one of their worst, but he knew they would eventually make up even though Blair had declared she was done with him for good.  He didn't believe it of course.  She just needed a few days to cool off as usual.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. Just using them to have a little fun!

**Trust is a Five Letter Word**

He watched as she walked up to the bar alone. As much as he hated to admit it, he was being a stalker, but he felt completely justified in his actions.

Their fight a few nights ago had been one of their worst, but he knew they would eventually make up even though Blair had declared she was done with him for good. He didn't believe it of course. She just needed a few days to cool off as usual and then things would be back to normal.

_Flashback to two nights ago…._

"_You don't get to decide everything for me Chuck. I am not a child that you can boss around, or one of your lackey's at the office." She was furiously moving around their apartment, throwing clothes and make up into her Louis Vuitton suitcases. Chuck was pacing and running his hands through his hair. "If you don't want me to treat you like a child then you should stop acting like one!" It wasn't his smartest comeback, because the look that she gave him told him that it didn't earn him any points. He then noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and felt bad for yelling at her. But she was just so stubborn. Couldn't she see that he did what he did because he loved her and didn't want to lose her? "Blair, please, just let me explain." She stopped throwing her clothes for a moment and turned to look at him. "Did you or did you not sabotage my Art History professor?" He was stunned momentarily, and opened his mouth to answer her and then shut it again. "That's right; you have no defense because what you did was despicable!" She grabbed her luggage and was out the door before he could think of a response that would make her stay._

He should have realized when she showed up alone without her blonde BFF that tonight wasn't going to be another night of just letting off steam. She was dressed exquisitely of course, but that wasn't what worried him. It was the look in her eyes that told him that the night would be nothing but trouble for him.

The bar was dark so he didn't have any problem concealing himself. He was far enough away as to not get her attention, but close enough to still see her at the bar. He had been following her for a few nights now and it was mostly just her and Serena having a few drinks, dancing a little, or having dinner. It usually proved to be quite tame and thus far she hadn't even really talked with another man. That was all about to change.

He saw her look at her watch and that was his first clue that this was more than just a drive by drink. She was actually waiting for someone. He started to sweat a little and even crossed and uncrossed his legs a couple of times. He swirled his glass of liquid courage around and took another drink before he suddenly choked.

Blair always loved the thrill that came with figuring out someone new, but tonight she was actually happy that she wasn't going to have to make small talk. She slowly and accidentally revealed a smile when he joined her at the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks, and another for whatever the lady is having." He returned the small smile and didn't say anything else until the bartender returned with his drink and he was able to feel the liquid slide down his throat.

"Hello beautiful. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. My meeting ran late and I told them I had to leave because I was meeting a gorgeous woman for drinks and I couldn't be late." He smiled again and she had to admit to herself that he was handsome.

She couldn't really believe she had agreed to meet him, but after the latest fall out with Chuck and the realization that they weren't going to make up this time, she finally relented. Maybe running into him yesterday wasn't so terrible after all. Carter would at least be a good distraction and he always proved to be an ego booster for her. He certainly knew how to charm a woman; that was for sure.

"Don't worry Carter. I never planned to stay longer than I was willing to wait." He grinned at her response and then stood up and gestured towards a more secluded table. Blair silently agreed and they moved, taking their drinks with them, all the while oblivious to the dark eyes that were following their every move.

Chuck was sure that this must be a nightmare because Blair Waldorf would never agree to meet and have drinks with Carter Baizen unless it was about Serena. He felt pretty sure about this until he remembered the last time that she was involved with Carter and then he panicked. It took all his strength to sit there and not get up and smash Carter's face in, but he knew this was the only way to really find out what was happening.

"So Blair, I am really glad you agreed to see me this evening. I know that we haven't always had the best friendship in the past, but I am hoping to change that." Blair knew Carter pretty well and she wasn't blind to what he was capable of either. She knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to meet him, but it felt good and familiar at the time so she went with it. It wasn't something that Chuck would approve of so that made it even more appealing.

"That's really sweet Carter. I hope that you are serious because I am not going to sleep with you tonight." She smiled and took a drink and waited for him to realize she wasn't going to give in to him just to spite Chuck. She figured he had read the Gossip Girl blast about their fight and subsequent break up and thought her an easy target to get back at his old enemy.

"Of course not Blair, I hadn't thought that at all. I was sorry to hear about you and Chuck though, but not really surprised. I knew that he would eventually mess up with you. You are and always will be too good for him."

Blair chuckled a little and then leaned in closer to say something to him. He caught on quickly, and moved in as well. "Oh Carter, I am sure that you were all broken up about it. But don't worry about me, I've recovered nicely. Nothing keeps Blair Waldorf down, not even Chuck Bass. You should know that by now."

Chuck was watching the entire conversation from his table across the room and he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She was flirting with that bastard! He hated to admit it but he was holding onto the fact that maybe she was there to talk about Serena, but it was becoming apparent that wasn't the case at all. He asked the waiter for another drink and tried to refrain from walking over there and punching that smug look right off Carter's face. He hated that look, and he was currently using it on the woman he loved.

Carter had seen the latest blast, but it didn't have details and he was curious what happened to make Blair give up on her undying love for Chuck. From what he had heard they had been inseparable in the past.

"So what happened with you and Chuck, if you don't mind my asking?" Blair was actually preparing for this question since Carter had asked her to meet him for drinks. It was no secret that Carter and Chuck hated each other. Their animosity dated back quite a few years and hadn't gotten any better.

She wasn't quite sure she wanted to reveal too much because she was quite familiar with Carter as well. There was no need to give him any ammunition just in case he had a hidden agenda. "Let's just say that Chuck didn't trust me like he should have. He took matters into his own hands like always. We've been together too long to still have these kinds of issues, and I was tired of defending myself. Even I have my limits I guess."

Carter raised his eyebrows. "Did he accuse you of cheating on him?" She was surprised at how frank he was with the question and it caught her off guard. "I don't think that's really any of your business Carter. Why the sudden interest in my and Chuck's break-up? Is that why you asked me out tonight?" She was surprisingly angry and started to get up from the table, but Carter grabbed her arm and stilled her movements.

Chuck had been watching everything and noticed the angry look on Blair's face and the sudden move to leave the table. What the hell was going on? He saw Carter grab her arm and he jumped up from the table to charge over there and punch him in the face. No way was Carter touching Blair like that ok.

Just as Blair was going to tell him to let her go Carter went flying across the table and onto the floor. There was a flurry of fists and curse words and she didn't know what was happening until someone came to break it up and she noticed who had attacked Carter.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair was confused. She had purposely chosen a bar that Chuck did not frequent so they wouldn't run into him. Now he had managed to not only run into them, but cause a huge scene that would surely make its way to Gossip Girl.

Chuck was busy yelling at the security guard that currently had a hold of him and trying to straighten out his now crumpled suit. Carter was holding a handkerchief to his now bleeding lip and giving Chuck a death stare. This was a disaster!

"Chuck, did you hear me? I said what are you doing here?" Blair was standing with her hands on her hips now. Chuck had managed to get security to let him go, but they were still wisely standing between him and Carter.

He turned towards Blair and could see how angry she was, but he didn't care. Carter had put his hands on her and that was violation #1. No one touched Blair Waldorf without her permission. "It looked like you were having a problem with this asshole, so I thought I should come and step in. I know how you love it when I do the right thing."

She was staring daggers at him now. "The right thing! Are you kidding me Chuck? How in the world could you think that causing a scene like this was the right thing to do? You are not my boyfriend anymore, or have you forgotten already. I don't need you to protect me from Carter."

Chuck was seething and wanted to yell at her some more but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. "Can we talk about this in private Blair?" He needed to get her away from here and alone so he could explain himself.

"Hey, wait just a minute. Blair and I are on a date and you need to leave. You have no business here Bass, so get lost!" Carter knew that Chuck was going to try to take control of the situation and get Blair to leave with him, but he wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it. If anything, he knew that if he could get Blair to leave with him it would piss Chuck off even more, and well that would just be a bonus.

"Back off Baizen! This is between me and Blair. I think it is time that you leave. You should probably get your face looked at. I think your nose might be broken." He was being smug and he knew it. But it was so much fun to antagonize Carter.

Blair realized that she was being ignored and she didn't like it. "Both of you just shut up!" They looked up to see that she was standing and staring at both of them and she wasn't happy. "I am not leaving with either of you Neanderthals. As for you Chuck, I can't believe that you followed me here. You have some nerve. As for you Carter, this date is over. Don't bother calling me because there won't be a second one."

She grabbed her purse and left the table pushing through the small crowd that had formed around them. Carter had realized there was no sense in following her as his chance was blown, but Chuck wasn't going to be that easily dismissed.

"Blair….Blair stop! Stop running I want to talk to you." He chased her outside the bar, but she stepped inside the cab just as he reached the sidewalk and then she was gone. He stood there and watched the cab as it drove away. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he had managed to mess up again.

Blair had arrived to an empty Penthouse. Serena was still out on her date, so it was eerily quiet. She changed into her nightgown and decided to make an early night of it. She was exhausted, so she was actually glad for the chance to get some extra sleep.

Just as she pulled the covers up she heard the ding of the elevator. "Blair! Blair are you here?" She heard him trudging up the staircase and she sighed. She didn't have the strength to fight with him anymore tonight. Stupid security should have stopped him at the door. She should have said something to them when she arrived but she didn't think he would follow her home.

It didn't take long for him to get to her room. She was still lying in bed as if she hadn't heard him at all. "Blair, I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you tonight. Go home Chuck." He continued to walk over to the bed and sit down on the empty side. "I'm not leaving until we talk. You left before I had a chance to explain."

She huffed and sat up with her back against the headboard. "You don't need to explain anything Chuck. Just leave."

She could see the angry and pained look on his face but she didn't care. She was tired of this same fight and she was done arguing with him.

"I'm not leaving. You don't get to dismiss me this time. I am going to stay until we talk this out." They looked at each other and she could see that he was serious. There was no getting rid of him without calling security, so she decided to let him talk.

"Fine talk. But after that, you're leaving." He nodded his agreement. He then fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes until it started to become uncomfortable. "Chuck"

He looked up and she could see the moisture in his eyes. She frowned, but then he finally started talking. "I'm sorry Blair. Not just for tonight, but for everything. I should have never distrusted you, I know that now."

Blair looked at him and just shook her head. "Too late Chuck. You're too late to talk to me about your past mistakes. We both know that we are doomed to repeat these mistakes and it is time to just call it quits. I already told you this before, so just let it go."

Chuck looked as if he might be sick. "Blair don't ever say that! Don't ever say that we are done. I'm sorry ok. I don't know how many ways I can tell you this, but I will repeat it a thousand times if that is what you want."

He surprised her by lying down next to her on the bed and covering her body with his. She flinched at first and then turned her head as he started to kiss her. "Tell me what you want Blair."

His breath tickled her neck as he talked. She knew it would be hard to resist him, but she had to. She couldn't afford to let him hurt her again. "Just don't Chuck. I want you to leave, that's what I want."

He chuckled and then bit down lightly on the spot near her collarbone, and then used his tongue to sooth her skin. Blair let a slight groan escape, and then tried to push him off but he managed to smash his lips into hers and she relented quickly.

Before she could think of her next move, his tongue was slipping across the seal of her lips and she was giving him access. He moved his tongue like the expert he was, tangling it with hers as his hands roamed her body greedily.

"Blair…..I love you. I need you….so much." His voice was deep and husky, causing moisture to seep between her legs. Her mind was swirling and all she could think about was the pleasure that Chuck was giving her. "I'm sorry Blair…please forgive me."

He pushed her silk baby doll nightgown up and ran his hands across her flat stomach. She could feel his smooth hands and fingers blazing a trail across her skin. She pressed her breasts against his chest and could feel his heart beating like a drum in time with hers.

She then shook her head and pushed him away suddenly. "We can't keep doing this Chuck. I won't have a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me." He stopped and looked into her eyes and nodded his head yes, which surprised her.

"You're right Blair. I should have known that you were just doing extra work to try to get ahead in your class, but I know for a fact he had another agenda besides tutoring you. Your mind was on academics, but believe me when I say that his wasn't."

She sighed and then placed her hand on the side of his face. "I would have handled it Chuck. I didn't need you to interfere ok. Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. As soon as I realized he wasn't offering the extra help without strings attached I was going to stop seeing him, but you had already put your plan in motion. The simple fact is you don't trust me."

He leaned in and touched his lips to her gently. "I do trust you Blair. I swear that I do and I promise I won't ever doubt your ability to handle yourself ever again. Am I forgiven?" He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes which quickly turned to lustful eyes.

"Maybe" He leaned in and kissed her again, this time it went on for a lot longer as he slowly pushed her nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor. "Just maybe Waldorf, because I think you really want to forgive me. Your body is telling me that I am already forgiven."

He heard her giggle under her breath, and then she whispered "shut up and pleasure me you Basshole. You have a lot to make up for."

AN: Like it? Please review!


End file.
